


A Dream To Come True

by Deepak



Series: Eternal Love [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepak/pseuds/Deepak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi comes to meet Yamato but would Yamato behave or die out of nervousness?<br/>Kakashi's intentions are quite different to that of Yamato, but Yamato doesn't deny them either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream To Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series, so if you didn't know this please check out my previous work. Thank you!

Yamato opens the door and finds that it's Kakashi. 

He invites Kakashi inside nervously.

"Aren't you asleep yet Kinoe?" Kakashi asks.

Yamato, who was surprised to see Kakashi, yells “how do you suppose me to be sleeping when somebody's knocking at my door?"

"Pardon me for disturbing you."

"Never mind sir, so why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep properly, so I thought I meet you up as today we couldn't spend time together."

Yamato was blushing again. This time he was as red as a tomato.

"You didn't come when I asked you to join. Why Kinoe?" Kakashi asks, grabbing a side of the sofa.

Yamato didn't know what to say. He was badly embarrassed at the moment that he again got lost in some other dimension.

"Kinoe!"

"Kinoe!"

"Kinoe are you alright?" Kakashi asks worryingly.

Yamato didn't want to arouse any suspicion, so, still embarrassed, calmly says hastily "you seemed to be enjoying yourself with Itachi that I just didn't want to disturb your training   
session."

"It could've been possible with us three."

Yamato somehow evaded the earlier question, but now Kakashi had almost turned inquisitive, so to clear up the path Yamato says, "Senpai can we just call it off today? I'm really tired and would love to take a nap.” 

Yamato moves towards his bed to lie down and turns himself away so that Kakashi couldn't see him.

Kakashi understood the situation and says "alright Yamato have a good night sleep."

The door behind Yamato gets a heavy blow and high shut.

Yamato now sits up in his bed, takes a deep breath and thanks God for the question session has finally been over.

Just when Yamato thought it was all over, he looks behind to realize that he wouldn't be relinquished that easily.

"Can't sleep Tenzou?" Kakashi asked, standing next to the window behind Yamato's bed.

"Senpai, I thought you were gone."

"And I thought you wanted to sleep."

There was a pause when Yamato's eyes met Kakashi eyes mistakenly.

"Why did you lie Tenzou?"

Yamato looked towards the floor even more embarrassed now.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kakashi asks.

"No Senpai that was actually..."

"Actually, what?"

"I was… I was just..."

"Say it out Tenzou!"

Yamato pressed his eyes and spoke timidly.

"I was just too overwhelmed with that thought that I couldn't walk in."

"What are you saying Yamato? That wasn't the first time we’ve trained together."

"I know, but… I just can't describe it properly."

"What do you mean Kinoe?” the copy ninja asks confusingly.

"I don't know Senpai… I really don't know."

Kakashi sits down on the bed, next to Yamato.

"Listen Yamato, we've been together here for like many years now. But you being uncomfortable with me isn't for the first time.” Kakashi says with his hands on Yamato's shoulders.

"A few times only I guess," Yamato says, scratching his face.

"Numerously few times," Kakashi says coming closer to Yamato.

Yamato never knew how to act whenever Kakashi was this much closer to him. So he stayed silent.

Silence took over the room once again, but this time it stayed for much more seconds or maybe minutes.

Yamato thought of breaking the silence and says 

"Senn..."

Before Yamato could even complete his word Kakashi drew him closer and kissed him.

Yamato couldn't believe what was happening. He was nervous for sure and thought of pushing Kakashi away.

Somehow Yamato couldn't pull up his hands. He was so consumed by the feeling that he didn't want it to stop.

But good times never last forever and so, the momentary passion stopped.

Kakashi pulled himself away and asked Yamato whether he liked it or not.

Yamato as usual didn't say a word.

Kakashi then again sneaks in for another kiss.

This time it was sure to last forever and DANG!!!!

A cat in the neighborhood steals a fish and the owner runs behind him to create a noise powerful enough to wake Yamato up.

Yamato opens up his eyes and realizes it was all a dream. 

For some seconds, Yamato stood still as he didn't know what he just witnessed although it was only a dream, but it was something more for him. 

The Wood Style User who was already tentative about his feelings now seemed to get a somewhat, direction.

There was a smile on his face and an unsteadiness in his heartbeat.

Not everyone has a dream so perfect.


End file.
